


she used to be mine

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, billy and cindy? amicable exes? in MY household?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: "She used to be mine."Alice sees Billy smile softly at the sight."And I've never been more glad to let her go."
Relationships: Billy/Alice (Kindergarten Video Games), Buggs/Cindy/Felix Huxley, past Billy/Cindy (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 11





	she used to be mine

"She used to be mine."

Alice pauses and tilts her head in such a way that she can see Billy's icy blue gaze from where her head is resting atop his, his eyes lost in a far-off look. The curtain of reddish orange hair cascades down his back as she shifts, almost blanketing him with both her hair and her warmth. "Hm?"

"She used to be mine," Billy repeats, but it's not bitter or anything. It's fond, like a cherished memory of a lost childhood, but wistful like a could-have-been that never was. "I held her hand like I hold yours once, and she said it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen."

Alice follows his gaze. At the end of his line of sight is Cindy, Felix in her arms and Buggs taking photos for posterity, and even from afar she can see the joyful smile on her face.

Alice considers his words as he continues. "I never thought I'd see her as happy as she had been then, you know? Lily said she'd turned terrible, turned on her and lashed out. But now..." He quietly gestures. "Now she has them."

Cindy laughs - a loud, trilling cackle that usually came from her when she was at her happiest or most devious.

"She used to be mine."

Alice sees Billy smile softly at the sight.

"And I've never been more glad to let her go."


End file.
